Secrets of Music
by blueskylarrA18
Summary: Katniss Everdeen just finished her world tour and decided to finally return to district 12 after not being there since she was 5. she decides to have a somewhat normal life till she graduates high school and then continues her career. but what she didn't think would happen was to meet a blue eyed blonde boy that she ends up falling in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my very first fanfiction. I really hope you guys like it. It will be a Katniss/Peeta romance/friendship fanfiction. And I do not own the hunger games or the characters except Jace. Tell me what you think. Thanks guys.**

**Ch.1 (Katniss' pov)**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I hear my alarm go off. I stretch out my hand to shut off the alarm when I accidentally push it off my bedside table. Well I guess it's time to get up then.

Today is my first day at Mockingjay High. I'll be a junior this year but since I've been on tour for the past year I never had the chance to actually go to school and I was home schooled before that. My parents thought it would be a good time to be normal for a while before I graduate next year and continue my career.

I bet your wondering who I am. Well my name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 years old and I'm a famous singer. I just got done with my very first tour and decided it was time to go home. The place where I was born and that I haven't been to since I was 5 years old. I started my career when I was 6. I love music it's what keeps me going. And now that I'm back in District 12 I can actually be somewhat normal, at least for a while.

I have a little sister names Primrose and an older brother named Jace. They are both wonderful and have helped me through everything. Prim is 12 and Jace is 19. Jace is also a famous singer and he plays the bass in my band. We get our talent from our day. But my dad doesn't like being in spotlight so he doesn't share his talent with the world. On the other hand me and Jace write and sing songs to inspire people, that's the only reason why we agreed to become famous. Prim has a healing talent which she gets from my mom. Our family is always united; we do everything together.

Me and Jace look like we could be twins but he's taller but Prim looks nothing like us. Jace and I get our looks from our dad and Prim from mom. Prim has flowing blonde hair, like mom, and the brightest blue eyes you could ever imagine. Then Jace has dark brown curly hair, which he always keeps short, and he has grey eyes, like my dad, but they have a hint of blue in them. Then I have long flowing dark brown hair with red and bleach blonde highlights in it and the brightest grey eyes ever.

Well I guess I should get up and get ready for school, don't want to be late on my first day. I get up and go straight to my walk in closet and start looking for an outfit. I pick out a dark blue tank top with bow and arrow on the front and a pair of demin short shorts and my black converse. I go to my bathroom and take off my pajamas. I get in the shower and the water feels amazing on my tan skin. Once I'm done I shut the water off and get dressed. I go back to my room and go to my dresser with my mirror and brush my hair. I get my blow dryer out and start blow drying my hair while I'm humming one of my songs. Once I'm done blow drying my hair I start straitening it. Once I'm done getting ready I get my phone off the charger and get my new satchel that I use as my backpack.

I go down stairs to see everyone else already there eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone," I say as I walk into the kitchen. "Morning sis. You ready for your first day of school," asks Jace. "Yes I am. And I'm sure little duck is ready too." At that moment Prim jumps up squealing. "I'm so excited to finally be able to go to school and make friends and not have to travel around all the time," Prim says. "Well you're in lick Prim because we aren't going anywhere anytime soon," I tell her.

"Ok, come on girls let's get you to school before you're late," says my dad.

After he says that Prim and I run out of the house yelling goodbye to my mom and Jace. We get in my dad's new Camaro which will be mine after I get my license. My dad drives to school and wishes us good luck.

Wow, Mockingjay High is huge. I walk into the office and get my schedule and start walking around looking for my locker when I bump into someone and I end up on the floor.

I look up to apologize but I stop when I look into the bluest eyes I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 (Peeta's pov)**

I wake up to the same thing that has been going on at home. My parents are yelling at each other again. Well might as well get ready for school even though I don't want to go but I can't miss another day. If I miss another day I'll get kicked off the football team and I'll get suspended for sure. Ever since 2 years ago my parents have been fighting none stop and from there I couldn't stand it anymore and I've made some bad choices.

I'm Peeta Mellark and I don't give a fuck about anything. I'm 16 years old but I'll be 17 soon. I'm on the football and wrestling team at school. My dad owns a bakery so I help him out there a lot. I got into drugs and I party mostly every weekend now. I skip school to either hook up with some girl or to get high ass fuck. But I do keep my grades up. I was never like this until my parents started to fight. I've tried to stop this but I just can't. My parents don't pay attention to me and my brothers didn't want anything to do with my parents anymore so the moved out. I wish my parents would just stop.

I decide to get out of my bed and get dressed for school. I get out one of my black t-shirts and a pair of dark blue demin pants. But to top it all of I get my black leather combat boots and my black beanie. Hopefully today doesn't suck.

After I get dressed I put on some cologne and get my phone and backpack. I walk downstairs afterwards and go straight to the kitchen. I decide to get an apple for breakfast. Then I grab my car keys and go to the garage. I get in my old mustang that my dad gave to me for my birthday last year.

I drive to school with my Three Days Grace cd playing full blast. Once I get to school I head right to my best friend's car.

"Yo, Finnick. Do we have football practice today," I ask Finnick. "We don't man but we do have a short meeting. So I suggest that you come before you get kicked off the team," he replies. "Alright, alright I'll be there. Don't worry about it I'm one of the best players. They wouldn't dare kick me off," I reply cockily. "Well, I'm going to go fined Gale and give him the money I owe him. See you later Peeta," Finnick says while walking away from me. So much for have a good morning and getting to hang out with him before school starts.

I walk inside the school building and I'm about to get to my locker someone walks right into me. I'm about to tell them to watch where they are walking but stop when I notice it's a girl and she's on the ground. Wow this girl sure is pretty. She's got the greyest eyes I've ever seen and beautiful flowing long hair.

She's staring up at me so I decide to help her up. After I help her up she starts walking away from me so I follow her. "Hey, wait up. Are you new here? I've never seen you around before," I say. Grey eyes turns around and gives me a million dollar smile. "Yes, I am new here. My name is Katniss Everdeen and you are," she asks. "Whoa, whoa Katniss Everdeen as in the famous singer Katniss Everdeen," I ask. "Yep that's me. The famous singer Katniss Everdeen," she says laughing. Wow her laugh is gorgeous. Wait did I just think that. "Well my name is Peeta Mellark but whose complaining," I say.

"Well nice to meet you Peeta but I have to find my locker then look for my classes. By the way nice bread name," She says laughing again. "Maybe, I can help you find your locker and show you where your classes are at," I offer. She nods her head so I take that as a yes. And might I say that tank top is hugging her in all the right curves and it makes her eyes pop. "Let me see your schedule," I say. Katniss hands it over and I see that her locker is right next to mine. "Well your locker is next to mine. So I guess we're locker buddies," I say laughing while leading her down the hall.

When we get to our lockers I open mine up while she gets hers opened. "Let's see, we have first and third and sixth-eighth hour together," I tell her. She smiles that smile again so I smile back at her. But I give her my cocky smile that always melts the ladies.

I show her the way to our first class, which is food science with Mr. Hawthorne, Gale's dad. I walk to my usual seat while Katniss talks to the teacher. After that she comes and sits right next to me, which is Finnick's seat.

"So how is this school? Is it fun or is it really strict," Katniss asks. "Depends on who you are. If you're a jock or a straight a student the teachers are strict with you but they are also fun. And as for most of the others the teachers don't give a fuck what you do unless it affects someone badly," I tell her. I see her nod her head and at the same time Gale, Annie, Gloss, Blight, and Finnick walk in. They all go right to their seats except Finn, who just stands there staring at Katniss. Finally he walks over to us and puts on his cocky smile.

"You're in my seat new girl. So get your pretty little ass out of the chair and find a new seat," he says with confidence while the rest of the group just laughs. Then Katniss looks up and stares him down. "Maybe, if you would have gotten here sooner you would be sitting here but no. besides I don't see your name anywhere, so this isn't your seat or your property," Katniss fires back. Wow this girl sure has got some spunk. The whole class and the teacher are now laughing at what she said. Finnick looks pissed but before he says anything Katniss stands up.

"Talk to me that way again and I swear I'll kick your ass. Besides you don't even know who you're messing with," she tells Finnick while glaring at him. "Why should I know who you are? And princess you don't scare me," he fires back. If only he knew he was talking to the Katniss Everdeen, his idol. "Finnick take one good look at her and tell me if you recognize her," I tell him.

He stares at Katniss while she just gives him a smirk. Everyone is laughing now then some people start to gasp. Annie starts squealing like a little girl that was just given a puppy. Finnick keeps looking at her until he realizes who she is and his eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"Shit, you're Katniss Everdeen," Finn says panicked.


End file.
